


Strap-On Fun

by KineticKid



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 22:33:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3827419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KineticKid/pseuds/KineticKid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little smut of the Buffy/Tara kind...  Title kinda gives it away...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strap-On Fun

Buffy watches Tara leave the Magic Box, her eyes drawn to the form of the Wiccan. Noticing the difference in the way the woman walked and dressed. Having noticed the changes slowly taking place with the Wiccan over the last few months since they started their coffee dates after she'd broken down in her lap telling her everything and begging her forgiveness. 

Buffy finally admits to herself that she's thinking about the Wiccan entirely too much, her mind traipsing back to the night before as the blonde had been prominently featured in her fantasies as she had taken care of her post-slayage hornies, growling quietly in remembrance of the damn vibrator dying on her at a very inopportune moment. At the remembrance, Buffy quickly mumbles a goodbye to Anya before heading to Sunnydale's one and only sex-shop to replace her vibrator and buy a backup, since it was the backup that died on her last night. 

Going straight to the vibrator section, Buffy picks up one vibrator as she glances at the shelf above, eyeing the harness/dildo combination packages, tilting her head as she slowly slides into a fantasy involving the Wiccan… again.

***

Tara turns to head towards the campus, her mind on the petite slayer, swearing that the woman was looking at her more intently than she used to, almost as if she's looking at her as a woman, not a friend. Shaking her head at the thought, Tara sighs quietly. 'Maybe it's time for some new toys to play with... Get my mind off a certain little blonde.' Tara mumbles internally, turning around to backtrack and work her way to the toy store. Smiling quickly at the clerk at the register, Tara heads down the first aisle, silently debating on what item or items she would like to add to her collection. 

Turning the corner, she stops in surprise at seeing the woman that was starting to make some serious appearances in her dreams. Tilting her head, Tara slowly appraises the slayer, noticing the woman looking at something on the second shelf, Tara slowly approaches to get a better angle on the item, stopping in surprise at the sight of the harness with the multiple attachments. Nibbling her lip, she glances back at the quiet slayer, Buffy obviously not aware of her being practically right beside her. 

Reaching up to the item, Tara leans in closer to the slayer. "This is meant to be worn by another woman, Buffy. Last time I checked you weren't playing on my side of the fence, but if you've decided you want to play with the home team, and with me, I'll be more than happy to buy this. Then we can go back to my dorm room to... break it in properly." Tara huskily whispers into the slayer's ear, inhaling deeply as she smells the arousal and feels the heat suddenly coming from the slayer. Grabbing Buffy's hand, Tara looks at the item in Buffy’s hand, smirking at the vibrator as she drags her towards the front of the shop.

Throwing the money on the counter along with the items, Tara grabs the bag and pulls an unresisting slayer along with her towards the campus.

"Huh?" Buffy stares in shock at the hand attached to hers; following it up to the Wiccan's body practically jogging away from the shop, as she replays what just happened in her mind. Blinking in surprise, a slow wicked smile crosses her face as she picks up her pace to jog along beside Tara, glancing at the Wiccan, surprised at the hunger on the woman's face. "Is what I'm thinking going to happen, happen?"

"Yes." Tara glances at the slayer, her eyes caressing over the flushed face and the glittering eyes, the desire obvious on the slayer's countenance.

Buffy growls quietly reaching up with her free hand, pulling Tara to a stop and pulling her in to kiss her hungrily. Buffy gives the Wiccan a taste of the hunger, want and desire flowing through her veins before slowly ending the kiss and smirking at the extremely flushed, hazy-eyed Wiccan. "You better have been taking your vitamins."

Tara smirks at the slayer as she leans back in, nipping roughly at the bottom lip. "And then some." Tara growls, before pulling on the slayer’s hand and urging her to get going.

Buffy chuckles as she and Tara practically run to the college, surprised at the smooth gate of the Wiccan, realizing that Tara definitely had been exercising. She’s surprised when Tara heads towards the bathroom instead of her dorm room, Buffy frowns in confusion at the smirk on Tara's face.

"Need to wash." Tara swings the bag in her hand as she enters the bathroom, thankful no one’s there as she quickly tears the items out of the package, washing them with the hand soap from the dispenser as Buffy grabs down the paper towels drying them haphazardly and throwing the packaging away in the trash before throwing the items back in the bag. 

Following Tara out of the bathroom, Buffy's eyes caress over the back of the Wiccan. Her eyes being captured again by the Wiccan's firm delicious looking ass.

Tara quickly unlocks the door, turning to watch as Buffy seems distracted, her eyes locked on the lower part of her anatomy. Smirking as she locks the door, Tara turns, grabs the bag from Buffy, throwing it on the bed as she pulls Buffy to her, invading her mouth in an extremely heated battle of wills even as she quickly disrobes the slayer before working to pull her own clothes and shoes off, pushing a dazed and panting Buffy towards the bed. 

Buffy blinks as she finds herself lying in the middle of Tara's bed, the Wiccan above her, Tara's lower body nestled between her legs as Tara quickly works her way down her body. The Wiccan placing teasing nips, soft kisses to occasional bites over her body, making her whimper, cry out and hold the Wiccan's head to certain areas before allowing the Wiccan to work her way even further down her body.

"Toys later... taste now." Tara growls as she finally reaches the slayer's apex, her eyes on the bald glistening mound before she throws the slayer's legs over her shoulders, diving in without any foreplay, licking and sucking on the slayer's flesh as if she's trying to devour her, smiling as Buffy cries out within a few minutes, flooding her mouth and face with her orgasm. Lapping at the slayer for a few minutes, Tara reaches for the bag as she kisses her way up the panting, dazed slayer's body, suckling on one nipple before working her way to the other one. Chuckling deeply, at the hands buried in her hair as they clutch firmly. Turning her gaze towards the items, Tara pulls out what she needs and with some quick maneuvering and a few choice words as the slayer wasn't about to release her, Tara finally settles the harness around her hips, making sure the dildo’s seated properly and tightening the buckles before she reaches down for the slayer's legs. 

Buffy whimpers quietly as she looks into dark blue eyes, seeing the fever of desire burning out of control in Tara's eyes. "Ta-ta-ra." Buffy groans quietly as Tara lifts her legs, pushing them up towards her chest as the Wiccan brings the dildo to her entrance. Seeing the silent question in Tara's eyes, Buffy nods her head quickly in answer, closing her eyes and groaning as Tara slides home deep within her. "SHIT!" Buffy groans loudly as Tara starts to pound within her, her hips pulling back to where just the head of the dildo is within her before slamming back in, setting up a fast-paced pounding rhythm, quickly bringing her to the edge and literally throwing her over, making Buffy scream Tara's name with the release.

Tara growls quietly as she feels her own desire coating her inner thighs, running down between her legs as her clit is pressed hard with every thrust in the slayer, close to exploding herself. Shifting Buffy's legs more, as she shifts back on her knees, effectively lifting the slayer's lower body, Tara places Buffy's legs up on either side of her head while wrapping her hands around the slayer's hips, Tara adjusts the angle of her penetration as she aims for the slayer's g-spot as she continues to pound within Buffy. "Goddess, feel so good." Tara mumbles as she feels Buffy clenching even more tightly on the dildo as her body tenses in preparation of her next climax.

"Ta..." Buffy groans loudly as her hands fist in the Wiccan's bedding, feeling her body coiling tightly as Tara pounds unrelentingly within her. "SWEET GOOODDDDDDDDD!! TARRAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Buffy cries out loudly as she climaxes, her whole body shivering and shaking with the release as she hears the loud grunt and answering cry from Tara as the Wiccan releases her legs and collapses on top of her, panting and shaking with her own release. Buffy drags her hands to Tara's back, moaning at the flinching, slick muscles under her hands as she runs her hands soothingly up and down the Wiccan's strong back as they both try to get some much needed oxygen in their starving bodies.

Tara turns her head into Buffy's damp neck, placing soft kisses on the flesh, an occasional lick of her tongue interspersed with the kisses as she finally starts to get control of her breathing. "Hope that's what you wanted." Tara mumbles, smiling as she hears and feels the chuckles come from the slayer's body. 

"My God! What the hell got into you?" Buffy finally shifts so she can look into Tara's mischief-filled eyes.

"Nothing yet, but I'm holding out someone will here soon." Tara jokes, smiling at the slayer, allowing her true feelings to slowly flood her eyes as places a gentle kiss on the slayer's lips.

Buffy blinks in surprise at the love she sees looking at her from the blue eyes, though in her heart she should know Tara wouldn't do something like this without loving the person she's with. "You love me?" Buffy questions quietly, a light tremor in her voice.

"Shh..." Tara whispers softly as she places another kiss on Buffy's lips. "Plenty of time to talk about that later, honey." Tara smiles as Buffy's arms wrap around her and hold her tightly as the slayer places quick, firm kisses over wherever she can reach, and silently breathing out a sigh of relief that Buffy obviously wasn't going to run away. 

"I got you now, and I'm not letting you go." Buffy warns softly, her voice deadly serious as she whispers the words in Tara's ears. "When I find someone to love, that returns the love, we belong to each other and there is no running away from it, understand?"

Tara smiles softly and nods her head. "Each others’ and no running. I love you, Slayer." Tara murmurs as she leaves a gentle kiss against Buffy's neck.

"I love you, too, Tara." Buffy whispers, holding onto the Wiccan for dear life knowing that the chance encounter at the toy store is going to make some serious changes in all their lives, but knowing in her heart that she wants the Wiccan completely and forever. Not willing to give her up for anyone or anything, Buffy silently prays that everything will work out for both of them...

The End... Maybe


End file.
